


Wedding Photo

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: How could a man that thought he was a monster his entire life, tried to kill him suddenly love and marry him?!
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Wedding Photo

Shizuo shields his eyes from the blinding light, narrowing his eyes to try and adjust his sight before it disappears as quickly as it appeared. The blonde blinks a couple of times to see again and turns to his friend Tom to ask about what just happened...only to find that the other man was no where to be seen.

Not only that but he wasn’t in the streets of Ikebukuro anymore, no, he was in someone’s apartment with no clue of how he got there. Shizuo pulls his hand away from his face to look around the room with confusion before realizing the place is awfully familiar. 

This is that fucking informant’s apartment.

Shizuo grits his teeth as looks around for the lousy flea, he didn’t seem to be home at the moment. Something catches his eye on the other man’s desk, a frame with a photo of both him and the other man...it almost looks like a wedding photo.

Shizuo picks up the photo to get a closer look, his confusion out weighting his rage and just stands there staring at it, not hearing the front door open until it closes again.

He turns to sees Izaya standing there with groceries in his arms and even giving him a small smile instead snarky remark. 

“Izaya...” Shizuo growls as the other man walks across the room to set his bags on the table to put away. 

“I didn’t think you would be back until later.” Izaya says, removing some of the items out of his bags, seeming unaware of the anger rolling off of the taller man. What does he mean he didn’t think he’d be back?

Did Izaya catch him off guard and drug him before bringing him here against his will?

“What did you do to me?” Shizuo demands and his tone seems to have throw Izaya off, giving by the look he had on his face.

“What do you mean by that, Shizu-Chan? I just got back.” Izaya chuckles, turning back to put up the groceries. He’s not trying to piss him off or has even thrown a knife in his direction yet...what’s going on? Is the bastard trying to pull some sort of prank on him? “What’s wrong? You look confused, hun.”

“What is this?” Shizuo holds up the frame. “What are you playing at?”

Izaya just stands there for a couple of seconds, staring at the frame before raising a brow and turning his attention back to the other.

“...Our wedding photo?” Izaya says, sounding a bit confused himself. “What’s wrong with it?”

Shizuo’a fingers tighten around the frame and just sets it back down on the desk, narrowing his eyes at him. He has no clue what game he’s playing at but he’s not just going to go along with it. 

“Are you trying to mess with me again? Huh?” Shizuo asks, practically growling as his hands curl up into fists. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re going on about, Shizuo.” The blonde pauses from the use of his actual name coming from the other man’s lips. “Are you alright? You seem a little off today-“

“I seem off?! You’re the one acting differently, what’s with casual banter? Huh?” Shizuo demands, storming over to the kitchen and grabbing the brunette by the front of his coat, oddly Izaya doesn’t fight him and just lets him with the same puzzled look on his face. 

“What do you mean? This is how I always talk to you.” Izaya says, reaching up to grab a hold of his wrists. “Are you feeling okay? Why are you home so soon?”

“Don’t give me that, you fucking flea.” Shizuo snaps and for a second, Izaya looks hurt but then the look of realization dawns on him. He reaches up to touch his head but Shizuo shoves him away, assuming he was trying to pull something. “Don’t touch me.”

“Did you hit your head on something and knock the sense out of you?” Izaya asks, crossing his arms. “Have you forgotten that you’re my husband?”

“Why the hell would I marry you? You’ve been tormenting me since school!” At this, Izaya just sighs and reaches into his pocket.

“Just sit still, I’m calling Shinra; Obviously you’ve hit your head on something and lost your damn mind.” Izaya says, dialing their friend’s number and holds the phone up to his ear while staring at him. 

Not once has he pulled a single knife on him and although annoyed, he sounds genuinely concerned. 

Shizuo looks around the room again and this time sees little hint of himself living here, his shoes are over by the door, strawberry milk is on the counter where the other man was pulling out groceries and even there’s even more photos of them together on the wall, photos he has no memory of.

He walks up to the photos to look at them, barely listening to the other on the phone. One picture is of him and Izaya’s sisters, his brother lingering in the background as the two twins clung to him. Another one is just him and the flea, he has a arm around Izaya as they both smiled.

If this was a prank than it was overwhelmingly detailed...these photos look too real to be faked.

“Shinra says he’s on his way, apparently you were hit by a car and wondered off on your own.” Izaya says, walking up behind him and brushes his hand on his shoulder. “Might have amnesia but thankfully you came straight home-“

Hit by a car? That would explain the blinding light he saw.

“How long were we married?” Shizuo asks, looking back at him. 

“For about two years now.”

“But we hate each other.” Shizuo says, looking back between him and the photos on the wall. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

Izaya touches his sides before leans up against him as he wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head against his chest.

“It’s alright, just relax and we’ll get everything straightened out.” Izaya reassures him, this couldn’t be a prank because no way in hell would Izaya willing embrace him if he still hated him. “We stopped hating each other a long while ago.”

The tension he felt doesn’t leave his body until Izaya rubs his lower back, as if his own body remembers something his own mind didn’t; The action felt familiar.

But still...he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all some sort of hoax the other man was playing, how could a man that thought he was a monster his entire life, tried to kill him suddenly love and marry him. 

It didn’t seem right. Maybe...there’s a way he could prove to himself if it was a prank or not. Shizuo looks down at the man; if this was just another one of his mind games then there’s no way Izaya would willingly kiss him, right?

He slowly reaches up to hold him by his face and leans in close, staring down at the other man’s lips. Izaya doesn’t move to pull away, even leans up to meet him halfway. Shizuo feels like his heart in his throat when he feels his lips brush against his own, his face turning pink as Izaya’s arms slowly move up to wrap around his neck. 

This wasn’t a prank...this was real, he’s married to...to...

Shizuo doesn’t even realize he’s been holding his breath until Izaya pulls back with an amused look on his face but reaches up to feel his head and finds a spot that makes Shizuo flinch.

“Must have hit your head pretty good, let me get you an ice pack.” Izaya tenderly pats his shoulder before making his way to the fridge to pull out an ice pack. It’s almost as if he keeps one in there just for situations like this. “I suppose this is going to be a long night, once Shinra gets here, I’ll make us something to eat.”

He offers the pack to him and sits down really close, pulling his legs up on the couch to lean against Shizuo’s side. It feels odd to have the other man so close without him trying to dig a knife into his chest but the affection feels nice and he feels drained...

Shizuo leans his head against the top of Izaya’s and closes his eyes, ready to nod off right there when he noises the silver band on his own ring finger.

He’s married to Izaya, despite how crazy that sounds...it feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> SaltywithSarcasm.Tumblr.com


End file.
